


Whiskey and Rye

by saturday_waits



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kisses, fem!supernatural, maybe smut if you ask nicely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturday_waits/pseuds/saturday_waits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can reduce ordinarily tough as nails Deanna to a whining mess in bed?<br/>The monthly telegram of horror, that's what. And who else is gonna make the pain go away but sweet Castiel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Day In

**Author's Note:**

> Punk!Deanna and nerd!Cas. These chapters won't necessarily be linear, you are warned.

When Castiel’s phone rang and presented Deanna’s name and that goofy contact picture of her girlfriend with her hair pulled across her face like a moustache, Castiel knew exactly what she was going to be told.  
However, she didn’t expect it to be communicated with a series of groans from the other line, followed by the words, “Cramps.. Need.. Cuddles.. Now.” Castiel couldn’t help but roll her eyes and heave a soft sigh at the dramatics of Deanna’s request, but after all, she couldn’t deny her. Especially when it was her time of the month and she was cooped up in her bed, a bundle of blankets, piercings, and pain.  
“I’m on my way.” She finally replied, shutting the phone after listening to the goodbye from the other girl. And so Castiel set aside her books, abandoning her studying for Latin class in favor of grabbing her phone and keys and leaving the house, getting in her car and driving the twelve minutes it took to get to Deanna’s house, letting herself in like always and making her way up to her girlfriend’s bedroom. It was distinctive from every other door down the hallway, covered in scratchings, stickers, whatever Deanna felt like sticking to it before entering her room and plastering the walls, floor, and even the ceiling, with whatever else.  
It wasn’t hard to spot the green eyed girl once Castiel had quietly entered her bedroom, because there was only one Deanna sized lump in the bed, wrapped up in a blanket, and there was only one distinctly Deanna-esque mess of unruly hair poking out of the top of that blanketed bundle of misery. No sooner had the bedroom door quietly clicked shut that the blanket lump moved, the edge pulled down to reveal the pouting face of one Deanna Winchester, and the fact that she had taken her nose and lip piercing out told Castiel that she really must be miserable.  
“How bad are the cramps on a scale of one to ten?” She asked, toeing off her neat flats and taking off her jacket, making her way to the bed to climb in with the lighter haired girl.  
“Like.. Remember when I got my industrial done and I complained for like a week?”  
“Uh huh,” Castiel replied, wading her way through the mess of clothes and junk on the bedroom floor.  
“It feels like my uterus is getting that, but like, fifty at once.” She sighed heavily, moving slightly and holding up the blankets so that Castiel could slip in under with her, relaxing slightly when she felt the warmth of the other girl spooning up against her back, holding her close. Usually Deanna was all smirks and dominating and making Castiel blush at every occasion, but when her time of the month came she always ended up in bed, whining to Cas, demanding cuddles and soup and hot chocolate until the cramps went away.  
“Have you taken anything for the pain?” Castiel asked, all sympathy and kindness and good, doting girlfriend, running her fingers through Castiel’s messy hair, knowing it relaxed her.  
“I took like, every period med known to man and tried everything google said, like always, and yet, nothing,” She complained, pouting again, giving Cas those big, green puppy dog eyes like she was hoping the more bookish girl could take away all the pain.  
“I told you last time, you should ask your doctor to put you on the pill.” The other suggested, delicately.  
“Yeah, right. One of the major benefits of being gay is not having to take contraceptive ever, thank you very much. “She huffed back, and then gave a softer expression. “And getting to date you, of course.” She added, clearly trying to get on Cas’ good side. She shifted slightly, turning, so that she could snuggle into Castiel more, relaxing more with those expert fingers carding through her hair. “I just want the pain to go away,” She moaned miserably, nestling into Castiel, tucking her face away in the paler girl’s neck. “I mean, who invented this crap anyway? Who says I gotta have a useless body part that tears itself to pieces…” She went off on a mumbled tangent that Castiel only heard part of, letting her go on as her stroked her hair until Deanna, predictably, ended up falling asleep in her arms, just like always.  
Castiel stayed there with Deanna while she slept for a while, before peeling herself out of her hold to go down and get Deanna a bowl of chicken soup going, knowing she’d be asking for some as soon as she woke. And so when she returned to the room, Deanna woke up near instantly, gaze honing in on the soup.  
“Cas, you’re a freaking goddess. Literally like the best human being to grace the earth,” She gasped, moving to sit up, waiting until Castiel came close and first pulling her into a chaste kiss, and only then going for the soup. “Love you so much,” She mumbled through a mouthful of the soup, heated to perfection, noting the faint smile that came to Castiel’s face, the secret one that only Deanna ever got , only when she said those words.  
She only drank about half the bowl before giving up on it to pull Castiel closer instead, relishing in the soft touches, the strokes to her back or her hair, or the way that the blue eyed girl hummed softly to her like she didn’t even notice she was doing it, all just to make Deanna feel better.  
She didn’t think she could’ve gotten any luckier in terms of girlfriend material; who else would be willing to spend a day or two or three doting on her and putting up with her huffs and rants about the same thing every month? Deanna was pretty sure Castiel was a one of a kind, and she wasn’t ever gonna let her go to waste.  
“M’gonna make you come so hard you can’t feel your legs when this is over,” She murmured to Castiel, breaking the silence, and she smiled because above her Castiel was blushing, and she didn’t have to look to know.


	2. She's My Cherry Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a girl to do when her girlfriend wears irresistible lip gloss that she doesn't like?

_“I don’t really like pie. I never have.”_

  
Those words, coming plainly, simply, bluntly, and heart wrenching from Castiel’s mouth had had Deanna in a state of shock for about ten minutes, before questioning over and over until Cas finally looked up from the books on the desk between them and leaned over to shut the other girl up, and that was the end of that conversation.  
And Deanna, truthfully, didn’t bring it up again, and neither did Castiel. That was until one fateful morning before classes, when Deanna pulled out a little tube from the pocket of her tight, slightly battered leather jacket, and began applying the dark pink deliciously lascivious looking lip gloss to her lips, right in front of Castiel, like she didn’t know that doing that always drove her crazy, like she didn’t know Castiel was ready to kiss, lick and suck it all off within five minutes of Deanna applying it.  
But it was then that Deanna gave Castiel that look, that smirk that read that she knew something, and whatever that something was, it would be at Cas’ expense.  
“Did I tell you I bought this new lip gloss stuff? It’s NYX.” This, of course, meant nothing to either of them. Castiel didn’t wear a lot of make-up and Deanna wore whatever makeup she could find that made her look hot and dangerous, not caring of the brand. But then she delivered that line that meant a lot to them both. “It’s cherry pie flavoured.”  
Castiel gave Dean a look that was all soulful blue eyes and parted lips and ‘why on earth would you buy the one flavour I don’t want to lick off you?’, which was met with an even smugger smirk from Deanna. “It’s.. Why?” She asked, sounding just slightly wounded.  
“Baby, you know cherry pie is my favourite flavor of anything.” Deanna pointed out, almost pulling off innocent, except for that mischievous glint to her eye.  
When the morning bell went to indicate they had to go their separate ways to each of their classes, Deanna got up off her seat and planted a kiss to Castiel’s cheek, leaving Cas to rub off the pink, cherry pie flavoured residue, flushing as she watched the girl go. She was truly planning on ruining Castiel’s day, she was absolutely sure of it.  
So Castiel tried her very hardest for the rest of the day to completely ignore that pretty pink stain to Deanna’s already temptingly kissable lips, but it was so hard. Everytime she’d look over to see Deanna with her other friends (the so called ‘punks’ that Castiel just felt awkward around, and vice versa, though who’d been friends with Deanna almost as long as Cas and fit with Deanna like a glove), it seemed that without even having to look, Deanna would know Cas was watching, and reapply that lip gloss that was going to be Cas’ undoing.  
Her day was a long stretched day of not being able to concentrate on anything in class, which was unusual for her. Castiel was always so dedicated and attentive in class, and even the teachers seemed to notice, on more than one occasion asking if she was feeling well, if she needed to see the nurse.  
But Castiel didn’t need to see the nurse, she just needed to see Deanna, preferably soon, preferably with little to no clothes on, and preferably wearing lip gloss that wasn’t cherry pie flavored. Although, much to Castiel’s horror, the longer the day stretched, the more Castiel had to deal with seeing Deanna in that lip gloss or not seeing her at all, the idea of cherry pie flavored lip gloss was beginning to become more and more appealing to the dark haired girl.  
Between her second last and last period, Castiel tracked Deanna down and waited until the people began to dissipate from the hallways, and she dropped her books and pushed Deanna up against the wall, pressing herself close, hands sliding beneath that leather jacket as she found herself nose to nose with her girlfriend, so close to kissing her she could almost taste the lip gloss already..  
But it was that look in Deanna’s eye that had returned, teasing and taunting almost, daring her to steal that kiss now, that forced Castiel to stop. This was about more than just the flavor now, it was almost like a challenge. A battle of her willpower. She made a noise in the back of her throat, forcing herself to pull back. “You are trying to kill me,” She accused, narrowing piercing blue eyes at the other girl, who merely laughed.  
“Sure, babe. That’s exactly what I’m trying to do.” She teased, as if it weren’t clear to both of them that her intention was indeed to tease to her heart’s content, a favorite pastime of hers. Castiel glared weakly, huffed, picked up her book bag and stalked off to class.  
And she had assured herself by the time that the final bell went to signal they could go home, that she was strong enough to resist the urge and the tease. She was stronger than that. She could do it. But it all changed the second she made her way to the parking lot, and spied Deanna leaning against her car, lips pretty and pink again; she must have reapplied recently. Of course she had. Deanna really was going to be the death of her.  
Her resolve broke as she got closer, and she set her bag down on the floor before moving closer to Deanna, hands coming up to slide into messy hair, which was shaved on one side, and pulling her down the little ways of height between them, and kissed her hard, kissed her deeply and sucked at her bottom lip, tasting the lip gloss that had taunted her all day long. She made a soft noise in the back of her throat, standing up on her toes to press even closer, Deanna’s arms encircling her waist to keep her there as she kissed back with just as much fervor.  
By the time she’d pulled back, there was no trace of lip gloss anywhere, and with it their breath had left them, leaving them both panting just a little, gazes a little darker, and with more eyes turned their way, not that they cared. It was then that Castiel finally spoke up, hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

  
“You know, I think I might like pie after all.”


End file.
